


The Caselog of Primary Investigator Bradley, Star Date 12948.1 – 12955.3

by longwhitecoats



Category: The Mrs Bradley Mysteries
Genre: BDSM, D/s relationship, F/M, IN SPACE!, Robots, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/pseuds/longwhitecoats
Summary: George and Adela solve mysteries.... IN SPAAAAAAACE!





	The Caselog of Primary Investigator Bradley, Star Date 12948.1 – 12955.3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/gifts).



**File 948.1: The Case of the Misbehaving Robots**

PI Notes: We were called to a mining colony on which the Servo robots had malfunctioned. Several injuries were reported and one miner was missing. AI Moody was tasked with interviewing the mine workers while I reviewed the event timeline with the colony oversight committee. A careful psychological profile of the members of this committee quickly revealed that their treasurer, Cotton Lundell, had megalomanical tendencies. I suspected this had led him to reprogram the Servo robots to destroy the mine and attack the workers. My suspicions were confirmed when I received a distress signal from AI Moody. I rescued AI Moody from attack by a collection of Servo robots and obtained proof of Lundell’s malfeasance in their code. Lundell was arrested for murder once the body of the missing miner was recovered, and he will be sent to Mars for trial. STATUS: CLOSED

AI Notes: No substantial damage to report. _This_ time.

 

**File 950.1: The Case of the Unwed Captain**

PI Notes: During a rest cure on Phobos, we were requested by the hotel manager to investigate a series of burglaries. Despite this being an old-fashioned “pod” hotel, in which each suite must be entered through a privately accessed airlock, guests reported that their belongings went missing while they were in other sections of the colony compound, having taken their keys with them. I interviewed each of the hotel guests in turn: a retired starsailor and her artist wife; a young model; a pair of university students on rock-jumping holiday; the aging vlog starlet SnowScreen; and decorated fleet Captain Abstinence Jones. The Captain in particular drew my attention, as his ship computer may have been able to process codes remotely which would allow him to override the doors to each hotel suite. I spent significant personal time with the Captain, ascertaining the capacity of his equipment and inclination of his mind, especially where hotel suites were concerned.

AI Notes: While PI Bradley was occupied with this investigation, I examined the hotel pods’ physical security, joining the staff by posing as a new security guard. PI Bradley directed me in the correctness of etiquette and attire for this position, including proper care and treatment of footwear. In this position, I ascertained that the hotel suites were accessed not via the airlocks, but through exterior ventilation shafts. Once I realized that the thieves must have their own surface suits in order to travel across the moon’s surface outside of the compound, it took little work to track them to the university students. Their rock-jumping travel was a good cover story for the suits, though it could not explain the presence of particulate matter on their exterior which could only have been left there by crawling through the ventilation shafts. The students were arrested and will be fined by a local magistrate on Phobos; they are to be freed on parole once the stolen property is returned. STATUS: CLOSED

**File 950.1, addendum**

AI Notes: Words learned during case:

> fiberglass  
>  obloquy  
>  quitclaim        

 

**File 952.2: The Case of the Despairing Butler**

PI Notes: An old friend back on Earth, Lydia Singh-Watley, asked us to investigate her household after the mysterious death of her butler, a longtime servant of the family. He was a second-generation AIRO (Artificially Intelligent Robotic Organism) and could no longer be repaired. He was found in pieces on their grounds, perhaps smashed, or perhaps destroyed by a fall from the heights of Lydia’s castle. AI Moody infiltrated the staff but was curiously unable to make headway. His reports became erratic and confused. Discussion with Lydia and her guests revealed to me that a similar behavior pattern had afflicted her butler before his death. We discovered that the newly installed spaceport near the servants’ quarters was emitting a digital signal to which second- and third-generation AIROs might be sensitive. Why this should have affected AI Moody was a mystery to me until I confronted him that night in his quarters and demanded he remove his clothes. I confirmed then what I had suspected all along: that AI Moody was a third-generation AIRO, one of the few who had escaped recall. We departed the grounds immediately after we [record corrupted; file unreadable]

AI Notes: none

**File 952.2, addendum 1**

[Image: AI Moody, standing, dressed in spotless black boots and tight slacks. He is shirtless, and his chest has been opened, revealing wiring within. His expression is dark, almost sensual.]

[Image: AI Moody, dressed only in black boots. He is bending over, facing away from the camera. His mouth is open, as if crying out, and dangling wires are visible behind his leg.]

[Image: AI Moody, lying down on a bed, wearing nothing. His chest cavity is open and the dials are visible to the camera. The dial labelled _Pleasure receptors_ has been manually altered with electro pins to function well beyond its original setting. Moody’s eyes are closed and his expression is one of ecstasy.]

**File 952.2, addendum 2**

AI Notes: Words learned during case:

> negative resistance oscillator  
>  phrontistery  
>  safeword  
>  Wartenberg wheel

 

**File 955.3: The Case of the Lost Satellite**

PI Notes: We are currently travelling to Space Station Cassiopeia, orbiting Mars, where station staff report that a satellite has mysteriously vanished. AI Moody will be tasked with infiltrating the station service staff, as well as polishing my new helmet.

AI Notes: Yes, madam.

STATUS: IN PROGRESS

**File 955.3, addendum**

[Image: PI Bradley and AI Moody, standing together in front of their starship. PI Bradley is smiling broadly for the camera, her hands on her hips in an adventurous posture. Her surface suit is unwrinkled and its metal fittings gleaming; it looks as if it just came off the factory line. AI Moody wears no surface suit. He is dressed instead in a pressed grey pilot’s uniform, complete with cap. His pilot’s crop is not in his hand, however; PI Bradley holds it instead, the leather thong hovering suggestively near AI Moody’s waist. The expression on AI Moody’s face is one of long-suffering endurance, but a close inspection of the image shows that he is, just barely, smiling.]

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide! I hope it fulfills your robot dreams for this show. <3


End file.
